Numerous types of buildings are known, in which various elements are fastened together in various ways. Although the known building construction arrangements have different advantages relative to each other, the known building construction arrangements also have a number of disadvantages, one of which is the time required to be spent in constructing the building. For example, in general, constructing a relatively small multi-storey building typically would require several weeks, depending on the building and the method of construction used.